


A Slim Red Thread Through Space And Time

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Communication, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Getting Together, Healing, Not Canon Compliant for fairly obvious reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Possibly Kes should examine why she, an empath, befriended people who insisted they did not have or at least exhibit emotions – Tuvok, the Doctor, now Seven of Nine.





	A Slim Red Thread Through Space And Time

“I fail to see how that is relevant.”

Kes' face crumpled. She could tell that Seven meant it, even if she couldn't sense it herself. With Tuvok, Kes could always sense a quiet reserve of roiling emotions, kept silent and out of sight. But with Seven of Nine … she couldn't feel anything. 

That wasn't to say there was nothing there to feel. Kes still persisted in her belief that Seven was more human than cyborg, that she had her own quiet reserve of emotion and memory, kept so far away from her mind that Seven doubted its existence. But let her hair down, get her in something besides those impersonal, metallic jumpsuits she insisted on wearing … yes, Kes could believe there was someone there. 

“Seven,” she started gently. 

“Yes, Kes?” Seven was stern as ever. 

Possibly Kes should examine why she, an empath, befriended people who insisted they did not have or at least exhibit emotions – Tuvok, the Doctor, now Seven of Nine. Neelix, of course, overflowed with feeling, but well, there was a reason they had broken up.

“You are allowed to have feelings about your past. About the years taken from you by the Borg. You are allowed to be angry, or betrayed. You are allowed to be vulnerable, to feel weak.” Seven stared at her stonily, but Kes continued, laying a hand across the table. “I have learned a great deal from Captain Janeway and her crew, but the most important thing I have learned is to trust in this crew to be there for me when I need support or guidance, or even companionship. You do not have to do this alone, Seven. You have us.”

A single finger of Seven's twitched on the table. Kes smiled softly and stretched fully across to hold her hand tenderly. Seven gazed deep into her eyes, and Kes could feel something warm coming from the woman across from her. 

“Us?”

“Me,” Kes clarified. Maybe having the loving support of a full crew was too much for her to handle right now. Maybe she just needed one person.

“That is … acceptable,” Seven of Nine declared.

Kes smiled gently, squeezing Seven's hand and standing up. “Would you like to see the airponics bay? I care for it myself.”

“Is this what the crew would call … a date?”

“Yes, if you would like it to be. Is that acceptable?”

“...Yes.”


End file.
